


皮套车

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: ABO, M/M, 发情, 皮套车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 前排预警：ABO世界观设定，冰翔合法已婚设定，皮套车警告。小学生作文文笔警告，人物可能ooc警告，文中二设来自喵大的一个大脑洞，此文是她的脑洞的一个片段衍生，如果忽略一些与原剧不同的bug，也可以当做一个独立短篇看。喵大的脑洞设定是冰翔青梅竹马长大后结婚，翔一向冰川隐瞒了自己的亚极陀身份，此文时间线大概是冰川知道翔一身份后。如果没问题请下滑，因为好奇心看了的，我就不能负责了，不回头打我就行。
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 9





	皮套车

“这可能是最糟糕的战斗了！”津上翔一脑子里闪过这个念头，不过对面unknown难缠的攻击让他不能再分神。  
哪怕是强大的亚极陀，也会很难抵抗生理上的反应。翔一只觉得自己的四肢开始越来越重，身体逐渐上升的热度开始侵蚀大脑，思维上的迟钝影响了他对unknown攻击的预判，他只能凭着亚极陀战斗本能勉强招架。本来这个时期他不该变身的，他应该在家里等着冰川回来，陪他渡过即将到来的发情期。但战斗来的很突然，这只unknown出现在他回家的路上袭击了他，他甚至来不及通知冰川。为了避免战斗波及到路人，他不得不变身引开这只unknown，来到这个偏僻的废弃工厂战斗。本想着迅速结束战斗，但变身后的强烈战斗刺激了他的身体，发情期居然出乎意料的提前了。亚极陀形态也不能抑制住发情期的负面影响，让这场战斗对翔一来说越发艰难。  
“诚为什么还没有来？”翔一的动作更加迟钝了，现在的情况下他根本没有十足的把握战胜这只unknown，他只能寄希望于G3-X收到消息，尽快赶到这里参加战斗。  
有什么甜甜的味道渐渐弥漫在了空气中，这个味道似乎让unknown兴奋了起来，他察觉到了亚极陀的不对劲，攻击竟更加凶猛。  
“不好，我已经不能控制自己的信息素了！”  
信息素的泄露这一事实让翔一分了神，如果对面的unknown是一个alpha，情况可能会更加糟糕。然而运气今天似乎并不在翔一这边，翔一从unknown身上闻到了呛人的alpha信息素，alpha对他的压制让他的动作一滞，虽然他很快调整着自己的状态，但是unknown已经抓住这个机会将他击中。亚极陀在强烈的冲击下远远地摔倒在地，身体仿佛也已经到了临界点，他用手臂支撑着地面艰难地想要站起来，却因为缺乏后续的力气又重重地摔了回去。unknown一步步向他走来，不可抗拒的气势裹挟着浓厚的信息素极具侵略性，让翔一的四肢更加开始瘫软。疲惫和脱力袭上身体，他再也没有多的力气来移动自己，高热折磨着他的最后的意志。翔一的脸颊贴着地面，透过红色的复眼他的视线随着意识逐渐模糊，颜色失真的世界仿佛只剩下声音。他听到了unknown在靠近，咚…咚…咚…的脚步声，敲打着他快速跳动的心脏，仿佛死神的骷髅骨节扣击着手中镰刀。  
“我还没有给诚做我新学的胡萝卜番茄蛋糕呢……他一定会喜欢吧……”在unknown举起手中的刀时，这是翔一的脑海里仅剩的念头。  
这时突然响起了机车的引擎声，刺眼的白色光芒呼啸着袭来，然后是沉闷的撞击声与落地声。一阵尖锐的刹车声后，翔一感到有人抱住了自己的身体，他尝试找回自己的视力去看看眼前的人，但是似乎连听力也渐渐失去了。抱住自己的人说了什么，应该很是焦急，在失去意识前，他隐约听到：“对不起翔一，我来晚了。”  
G3小组收到市民的报警电话，说是目击到亚极陀与unknown的战斗，本就担心着翔一的冰川立马穿戴好G3-X就出动了。不过因为距离的缘故，尽管已经是最快的速度，仍是废了很多时间才赶到。他心急如焚赶到时，他看到了举起刀的unknown，和生死不明的亚极陀，他毫不犹豫地撞向unknown将其远远撞到在地，匆忙抱起翔一，急切呼唤着他的名字。对方似乎已经失去了意识，有浓郁的信息素味应该是发情期提前了，但是好在没有什么大碍。G3-X面甲下的冰川松了口气，说到：“对不起翔一，我来晚了。”对面的unknown已经站了起来，冰川轻柔小心地将翔一放下，决定尽快解决眼前的这个unknown，带翔一离开这里，现在这种情况不能再拖延下去了……  
战斗很快结束了，翔一的情况并不乐观，他并没有变回人类形态。唯一让人欣慰的是，除了发情的症状，亚极陀形态下的翔一身体并没有受到太大的伤害，应该感谢于亚极陀身体的强悍，不然他可能会失去翔一。发情的状态还有待解决，冰川只能将翔一先带回家，好在现在已经天黑了，小心一些在路上不会被轻易发现。冰川顺利将翔一带回家，将怀中的人放在了床上，坐在床边观察翔一现在的状态。  
亚极陀是人类进化后的形态，理论上是有着人类的一些生理特性的，或者器官？冰川思考着，目光从胸甲往下到脚，亚极陀的腰部和腿部除了腰带和护膝基本没有装饰，黑色的外部皮肤显得大腿和腰身非常纤细好看。他的身体在难受地颤抖着，好看的双腿和臀部磨蹭着身下的床单。空气中是冰川再熟悉不过的信息素以及压抑着的喘息，这让冰川呼吸一紧，随即又有些急促，于是他顺手取下了自己的领带并解开顶端的扣子，让自己可以更好地呼吸。冰川没想到第一次仔细观察亚极陀会是在这种状态下，毕竟虽然在前不久知道了翔一是亚极陀了，但也只有在战斗中才能看到翔一的亚极陀形态，而和unknown的战斗可不会让他有这种闲余。  
目前最关键的是解决发情期的问题，说不定发情期结束了，翔一就能恢复人类形态了。冰川用双手拍了拍自己微微发烫的脸，给自己鼓劲，“现在翔一需要我，我的更可靠才可以啊。”冰川虽然和翔一并不是第一次，但是和他之前最崇拜的亚极陀，确实是没有什么经验。该怎么去做呢？  
他俯身看着身下的亚极陀，只能先轻声唤着翔一的名字，并放出自己的信息素尝试安慰已经开始意识模糊的翔一。冰凉的信息素微微唤醒翔一的意识，大脑虽然还是因为发情的热度而迟钝，但还是能勉强认出身上的人是谁，他安心地起身抱住冰川，红色复眼蹭过冰川的脸颊，大腿也微微夹紧蹭着冰川的腰，还能听到他含糊地嘟囔着：“冰川桑～～～”  
冰川身体微微一僵，热度袭上他的脸，亚极陀形态的翔一主动抱住了他让他的脑子一顿，随即产生躁动的感觉。果然是翔一啊，总是能用自己独特的步调将人卷入，让人失去平时的自己都跟着你的步调走。  
“我偶尔也想把握主动权啊，津上先生。”  
虽是这么想，冰川也不会对翔一太粗暴，他将放在亚极陀背上的手顺着腰线往下轻轻抚摸，一路来到大腿外侧，尝试着揉捏了一把，处于敏感状态的翔一适时发出了一声小小惊呼。手感比想象中的更好！纤细光滑的感觉下能感受到均匀有力的肌肉轮廓，原本应该是微凉的手感因为情热的缘故入手温热。  
冰川观察着翔一的反应，目光对上那双红色复眼，虽然现在的亚极陀看起来是这么无害，但冰川知道这具身体里隐藏着怎么样强大的力量，可以改变亚极陀与人类命运的力量。他开始想到之前的那些，翔一向他隐瞒着亚极陀的身份（此段设定是来自喵大的超棒脑洞）背负着宿命去战斗，这真的会很艰难和危险，就像今天这样，如果他不能及时赶到，他可能会被unknown杀死。被杀死的原因，只是因为他是亚极陀，和人类不同的亚极陀，因为存在人们心中的对强大力量的恐惧和未发生的伤害而必须被消灭，哪怕翔一是如此勇敢和温柔。  
翔一感觉到冰川停下来动作，他疑惑地对上了冰川的目光，那是翔一熟悉的神色，温柔又心疼。在姐姐的葬礼上，在他因为自己亚极陀身份最痛苦的那一年，冰川会带着这样的神色看着他，陪伴他，直到他走出阴霾，开始逐渐接受身为亚极陀的自己，并成为一个可以正确使用力量守护大家命运的人（同来自喵大脑洞的延伸）真是傻乎乎的冰川桑，这种时候尤其不希望看你这样。翔一忍耐着身体的不适与冲动，轻轻呻吟一声，断断续续地说到：“嗯哼……真是笨拙……笨拙的冰川先生呢，一定要在……这种时候…停下来吗？还是说很不喜欢…不喜欢我这个样子，毕竟现在的我……是亚极陀…啊，真的真的超级难受啊……冰川桑~”是翔一惯用的带着撒娇的语气，可是最后两句却声音渐渐小了，与平常作弄他的话不同，冰川能感受出翔一是真的很在意这个，以前的他是曾为了自己亚极陀的身份而不安和逃避过的，好在他们能一同从那段最悲伤的时光里走出来，有了现在的生活，他不能让翔一在回到那个时候去。  
冰川扶住翔一的手臂，让那对红色的眼睛正对着自己，表情是很是严肃正经，“我怎么可能不喜欢！无论你是什么样子，对我来说你都是津上翔一，强大勇敢又温柔的英雄，我最崇拜的亚极陀。抱歉让你难受这么久了，我说过自己会照顾好你，接下来请放心交给我吧。”  
现在翔一眼中的冰川，看不到平常的笨拙，满是让人感到安全的可靠与强大，以及独属于自己的温柔。  
“那么冰川先生，请准备好接受，全部的我吧。”翔一拉住冰川的衣领，将他拽倒，两人重重倒回床上。冰川顺着翔一的力度倒在他上方，将体型小他一圈的亚极陀完全罩在身下。距离离的很近，他能通过红目看到自己的依稀的倒影，翔一能感受到冰川的呼吸。  
不过冰川刚才的话虽然气势十足，但是心里却也会有些没底。翔一本人的身体话倒是很了解，可是亚极陀的身体确实不知道该怎么进行下去，从哪里开始呢？冰川暗暗想到，试着将吻落在那双红目上，顺着红目逐渐向下亲吻过面甲，来到颈部轻轻吮吸啃咬，双手也顺着腰线逐渐向下温柔爱抚，滑过臀部和大腿外侧。翔一发出小声的喘息，仰起头配合着冰川在他颈边的动作，同时感受着他的手滑过身体的阵阵战栗。突然翔一惊叫出声，他感受到冰川的手在触碰他的大腿内侧，原来用来结合的地方出现了不同，手划过那里的陌生触感出乎了他的意料。  
“怎么了，弄疼你了吗？”冰川听到翔一的声音，急忙问到。翔一没有回答，只是带着快速的喘息，摇了摇头。冰川直起身跪坐起来，想到刚才触碰到的地方，心中闪过一个想法。他用手温柔地分开翔一的双腿，翔一顺从地配合他将双腿打开，冰川顺势坐进了他的双腿间，仔细观察着。  
“果然是这样吗？”冰川想到。亚极陀是翔一进化后的形态，却和原本的人类身体有些不同。亚极陀双腿间张开了一条肉粉色的缝隙，正随着呼吸微微张合着，因为发情和刚才的刺激，已经流出些许透明的情液，顺着大腿线条往下流。这或许就是Omega属性的亚极陀用于结合的器官吧，平常处于隐藏状态，发情期需要交合时才会出现。既然已经知道怎么做，那接下来的事情就会简单多了，冰川暗自为自己打气。  
他一边脱掉自己的西装外套和白色衬衫，露出肌肉漂亮的上身，一边说：“准备好了吗翔一，现在要正式开始了。如果觉得不舒服，请务必告诉我，我会停下来的。”  
“知道了，冰川先生，还请快一点吧，真的真的，好像要到极限了。”翔一的信息素似乎更浓了，甜甜的勾得人想迫不及待去品尝。混合冰川的信息素，两种味道在房间中交缠，空气里暧昧的情欲味似乎快要凝成实质。  
冰川也受到了影响，身体的反应变得强烈，毕竟他是个正常的alpha，没有alpha会拒绝发情期omega的诱惑。不过他能暂时克制住自己的欲望，他不希望翔一受到任何伤害。冰川深呼吸一口，手放在亚极陀的小腹上，向下游走到两腿间粉色穴口上，尝试探进一根手指。里面已经很湿润了，只是探入手指轻轻搅动，便有液体顺着穴口流出，发出咕滋的水声。冰川留心着翔一的反应，加入了第二根手指进行扩张，穴口不似女子的阴道，也不像平常男性omega的穴口，很小巧紧致，应该是亚极陀独有的。哪怕因为发情期的缘故很是湿润，为了之后的性行为不会造成伤害，还是需要仔细扩张，这是冰川之前和翔一的结合中常做的，倒也不算没有经验。  
随着第三只手指的加入，翔一发出了呻吟，带着些许颤抖的声线和泣音。对翔一来说，明明不是第一次体验性爱，却因为是亚极陀的身体，所以感觉十分陌生。这具用于战斗的身体，对于外界的感知更加敏感，再加上发情期的缘故，快感要远胜于以往任何一次，考验着他被情欲冲昏的意识中为数不多的理智。  
“算了，不管了那么多，如果是诚的话，怎么样也都是没关系的！”  
这样想着的翔一，伸出双臂攀上冰川的背部，再次将两人距离拉进，双腿勾住他的腰，挺起臀部用下体蹭过冰川西装裤下已经开始抬头的欲望。“嗯，呃…诚，我好像已经……忍不住了，现在可以了吗？我……我超想要冰川桑啊~”  
“不要着急翔一，我不想让你受伤。很快的，再忍耐一下。”因为不能接吻，所以冰川只能轻啄亚极陀的红目，安慰着他的不适。他感受到了翔一的急切，实际上冰川自己也快到忍耐的极限了，他再次确认了扩张的程度，觉得不会有太大问题后抽出手指，起身想去够放在床头柜的避孕套。  
在他起身的瞬间，翔一拦住了他，压抑着喘息说到：“不用……这么麻烦了……我想要诚……就这样子进来。”  
听到这话，冰川脸上一红，他们因为还没有生育孩子的打算，所以除了第一次标记，基本都很注意安全防范。  
“不过，如果是翔一想要，也没有关系了！有个孩子，想想似乎也会很不错。”  
冰川不再犹豫，毕竟翔一也不想在等下去了，于是他解开皮带褪下自己的西装裤。他用手指轻柔撑开湿润柔软的穴口，扶住自己的性器一点点进入亚极陀的身体里。进入的感觉很棒，里面的感觉比冰川想象的还要紧致温暖，小穴温顺地接纳了他的欲望，柔软穴肉层层叠叠地裹挟着绞紧他的性器，让他不由地闷哼一声。真的很紧啊！冰川不敢乱动，怕弄疼翔一，转而将手扶住他挂在身侧的大腿。他发现手下的肌肉在绷紧，微微颤抖着。他一边用手顺着大腿上下滑动揉捏，想让翔一放松下来，一边出声安慰：“翔一放松一点的，没关系的，就像平常一样。”  
翔一感觉着冰川的进入，满足与安心最先填满了他的胸膛，他急促喘息着将头向后仰去，露出颈部的优美弧度，头上的角磕在床头，但不会有人介意。他的感觉很好很舒服，可是陌生的快感还是强烈地冲刷着他的身体，似电流穿梭在每一处神经，引起身体阵阵无法控制的战栗。他听到了冰川的话，尝试着放松，手在冰川的肩上却不敢用力，亚极陀形态下他害怕控制不住力度会让冰川受伤，只能靠自己尽力去放松。  
两人没有在说话，面对面喘息着，呼吸交杂着浓郁的信息素环绕在他们周围，满是宁静与心安。翔一身体开始软下来，冰川发觉手下的肌肉不再紧绷，便开始小幅度抽送自己的性器。  
粗大的性器抽出一部分，又缓缓破开软糯火热的穴肉进入到更深处，发出黏腻的水声。温柔的动作虽然很舒服，但是并不能解决这次发情来势汹汹的空虚感，翔一抬起臀部配合着冰川的进入，开口请求冰川能加快速度。  
“呃……诚……好难受…再…再快一些……”  
冰川听到这话，却停下来动作，他低头看着身下的亚极陀形态的翔一，看不见面甲下的脸，不过想来会是那副可爱又满是潮红的急切神情，不过还是要确认一下。  
“啊？真的没关系吗？如果我很用力的话，翔一真的没关系吧？”  
“不会吧…冰川先生，我又不是什么易碎品。冰川先生…这个时候也要这么笨拙吗？还是说这点事也做不好？”看到冰川傻乎乎样子，翔一没按耐住自己，出口又是平常惯用的调戏，还大胆地收紧自己的下体。  
翔一的动作让冰川呼吸一紧，不过他还是没有立刻动作。照理说“不器用”就像是某种开关，对冰川来说，只要一听到翔一说这个词就会冲动做下许多奇怪的事，彻底被卷入翔一的步调。但今天他并没有受到影响，而是先将脸靠近翔一的头部应该是耳侧的位置，带着温热的吐息说到：“好狡猾啊翔一，总是会这样，不过我偶尔也想掌握主动权啊。”冰川在他耳边笑了笑，又补充了一句，“你自己说的没问题，那么现在开始，你就不能轻易喊停了，津~上~先~生。”  
翔一觉得事情似乎有些超出他的预想，毕竟他的思维现在还不是很清醒，但他身为亚极陀的直觉告诉他的处境不妙，今天的运气真的不在他这边。他只能结结巴巴地说到，试图挽回些局面。  
“诚变了啊！到底…到底是谁教你的这些……小泽小姐吗？好过分啊~”  
翔一没有得到回答，冰川的一记深顶让他猝不及防地惊叫出声，随后冰川的动作开始用力起来。坚硬滚烫的性器一插到底又稍微抽出，小穴里的粉色嫩肉随着性器向外翻出，像是欲求不满的挽留。早就泛滥的液体被带出晕湿了身下的床单，囊袋拍打在他的臀部，肉体的拍击声不绝于耳，淫靡的空气充斥在房间中。冰川进入的一次比一次深，翔一因为深入的快感而呻吟，身体也随着大开大合的操弄摇摆不定。 听着耳边令人脸红的水声，翔一能清晰感受到冰川在他体内的形状以及性器膨发的脉络，抽插温柔有力又不容拒绝。  
“好舒服！”  
对于这一感知，让他的心脏跳的很快，仿佛已经不能呼吸只能发出不知羞耻的叫声，其实亚极陀也的确不需要呼吸的。而且今天诚和以前一样又有些不同，明明是按照自己的要求加快了动作，为什么却总感觉不对劲呢，翔一在快感间迷迷糊糊地想到。  
这时他感觉冰川顶到了什么，一个更为隐秘的入口，夹杂着些许疼痛的尖锐感顺着脊椎直达大脑，让他身体再次一僵。这个感觉，翔一并不陌生，是生殖腔，哪怕是亚极陀的形态下，这种东西也是会有的。  
冰川也发觉到生殖腔的所在，他调整好姿势，再次专注于向那里撞击。生殖腔的腔口在撞击下微微张开，乖巧地像一张小口吮吸着性器的前段，更多湿热的液体从生殖腔中流出，淅淅沥沥淋在龟头上。性器传送回来的感受让冰川的喘息加重，他俯下身靠近亚极陀的面甲，梳在耳后的头发散落下来扫过红目。他听着翔一越来越大声的呻吟，这个时候本应该吻住他，将那些呻吟全部堵在唇舌间，不过可惜的是现在不行，他只能转而在扬起的脖子上啃咬，鼻尖会时不时蹭过腺体。手也改为托住臀部，揉捏着富有弹性的臀肉，配合着一记深顶向上提。身体撞在一起，他的胸膛和坚硬的胸甲紧密贴合，并不如人类的柔软，但是冰川并不介意，执意拉进彼此的距离，一次次撞进深处。  
生殖腔又被开拓了一部分，猛烈的快感刺激下，翔一的双腿在床单上蹬踢着，腿部金色护甲在反着光，蹭过冰川的大腿，身体本能地向后退尝试躲闪。冰川抓住不安分的小腿，一只手能完全握住，纤细的有些过分了。他将翔一的腿架在自己的肩膀上，又一次贯穿了粉色的肉穴，汁液被挤出飞溅，将人整个逼到了床头，亚极陀的金色长角撞在了床头上。  
“啊！……啊…诚…啊！停…停一下！”翔一呼唤着他，声音里满是难耐。  
“翔一不能轻易喊停哦，除非是真的不舒服，不然不会停下来。如果是下定决心要停止，请务必让我知道。”  
冰川安慰着他，不过身下的动作并没有停下来，依旧用力地贯穿着他的身体。这个姿势他和冰川以前并没有用过，不过亚极陀的身体柔韧度比人类的身体更好，这个姿势并不是太过于辛苦，快感鞭挞着他，不过似乎真的还没有到非停止不可的地步。  
“诚变狡猾了啊……到底是谁教坏了我家的笨拙的金刚寺先生，一定是北条吧！那个家伙，下次还要请他来一起变魔术。”翔一一边想着，一边忍受着生殖腔被开拓的快感，头上的角有节奏地一下下敲击着木质床头挡板。  
“快要被完全打开了吧？”  
又一阵有力的抽插后，生殖腔口渐渐放弃了自己的坚守，软软的即将被完全顶开。冰川却将翔一拉起，让他跨坐在自己的胯骨上，性器顺着坐下的体重彻底破开腔口，毫无准备地一下子到达了生殖腔最深处。  
“诚！啊…啊…”灭顶的快感袭来，实实在在的强大贯穿感，让翔一发出了不知道的今天的第几声惊叫，他感到自己的小腹一阵痉挛，身体颤抖着靠向冰川，双手环住背部。冰川没有继续动作，似乎在等他适应。翔一将头放在冰川肩膀上，在他耳边轻声嘟囔着：“今天的诚……总是让我…意料不到呢。”  
冰川回抱着他，也凑到他的耳边说到：“不喜欢这样吗？那下次不这样了。”  
翔一挣脱怀抱，抬头看向冰川：“倒不是不喜欢，有些惊奇而已，这样子格外有气势的金刚寺先生。”  
冰川低头看着他，好笑地摇头叹气，“唉，都说了是冰川，不是金刚寺啦。放心，如果是真的不舒服，我会停下来的。”  
说罢扶着翔一的腰身，让他上下吞吐着自己的性器，因为性爱而有些泛红的肉粉色小穴由上至下将粗大的性器整个吃入，性器顶入狭小的生殖腔，通过一遍遍进入，将其操成自己的形状。情液在两人结合处随着抽插被击打成白沫，顺着流满大腿内侧，冰川伸手抚过，便沾了满手黏腻的情液。他将手上放回亚极陀的腰部，就着抚摸的动作把液体均匀地抹在腰被和臀部上，不得不感慨光滑富有弹性的手感真的超级好。  
不过他也问出来一直以来的疑问：“亚极陀的自体润滑感觉也太多了吧，好像从一开始就流个不停，今天都不用特意去润滑。”  
正在被上下顶弄的辛苦吞吃着性器的翔一，情欲填满了他，并没有多余的心思思考这个，只是模模糊糊回到：“啊！我……我怎么会……知道。毕竟我也是……第一次和诚……嗯呃！用这样子的身体做爱，啊……”  
翔一的身体配合着上下起伏，呻吟着在情欲中反复颠簸，他攀着那具火热的躯体，亚极陀的强大感官让他能听到这具身躯里的心跳。短促而有力，也敲打着他的心脏，随之一同有力跳动。这是最最鲜活的生命，他和诚的生命，也将一直鲜活下去。为了这个，他会去战斗，直到夺回属于人类与亚极陀的命运。  
高潮的感觉快要临近，冰川加大了抽插的力度，刺激着生殖腔。空气中两人的信息素交缠，混合着情爱的味道，一片淫靡。喘息声与颤抖的泣音充斥在耳边，在一声高亢的呻吟中，翔一迎来了高潮，头上的角也不受控制地张开成六个。生殖腔流出大量液体，淋在性器上，穴肉也绞紧按压着。冰川抱住怀中瘫软的身体，在高潮后痉挛的生殖腔里，做着最后的冲刺，在一次深顶后尽数释放出来，大量的精液充满了生殖腔。性器顶部的结也迅速张开，牢牢地卡住生殖腔口，将精液堵在了生殖腔内。同时他一口咬住了颈后的腺体注入自己的信息素，完成了新一次标记。生殖腔被填满的满足感和alpha信息素注入的刺激，让翔一再度攀上了一个小高潮。  
高潮后的两人喘息着，就着结合的姿势相拥躺在床上，静静等待着结消退。冰川看不到面甲下翔一的表情，但翔一能看到他的。  
……  
……  
“诚是不是有什么想对我说的，毕竟今天的诚真的有些不一样……”  
在平复高潮的影响后，翔一开口问到，在大脑不再迟钝后他感觉到了冰川的心思，因为这样纯粹的人总是这么好懂。  
“我……我……对不起翔一……我总是没能保护好你，今天差一点可能就会失去你了……我不敢去想象那样的结果”  
犹豫了一下，冰川还是开口说到。他是那么害怕，才会有今天的反常，想要通过这样的方式确定两人的存在感。  
翔一加大了些许力度，圈紧两个人的拥抱。他们贴的很近，他又听到了那有力的心跳。  
“我下次不会再自己独自去战斗了，我不会逃避自己的命运，也同样珍视自己的生命，因为还有好多好多个明天想和诚一起过，而且我新学胡萝卜番茄蛋糕也还没给诚尝过呢。”  
“我知道，我也要保护翔一，我也想和翔一一起度过今后的所有的日子。还有胡萝卜番茄蛋糕是什么东西啊，虽然做饭很好吃，但还请不要尝试一些奇奇怪怪的东西啊”  
“啊~~我花了好长时间研究的，诚居然不想吃吗？太让人伤心了~”  
“不是这个意思啊！你不要乱猜啊！”  
“那我们明天就吃这个吧！”  
“我也不是这个意思啊喂！”  
……  
……  
争执的声音传出窗外，渐渐消散。天空中星星闪耀，月光照在屋后的菜园，影影幢幢，明天会是个很好的晴天。

**Author's Note:**

> 新人第一次写文，还很作死的发车，真的超级小学生文笔了，人物也很ooc，谢谢能看到这里的诸位。很喜欢亚极陀和冰翔（你那是喜欢吗，你分明就是馋他的身子），北极圈不容易，还请如果对本文不满意的大大，不要骂我。最后，祝各位圣诞节快乐。


End file.
